


All's Well That Ends Well

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Body Worship, Bondage, Choking, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Control, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugging, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Heat Fever, Humiliation, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Licking, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Control, Percival is a Bad Man, S&M, Victim Blaming, forced transformation, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: All young magical born men and women were carefully guarded. If turned into omegas, their care would fall into the alpha’s hands who turned them rather than their own family. The entire business of alphas and omegas was something that twisted darkly at every turn, that human greed and lust showing. Laws were changing slowly but not fast enough it felt like. America was still very backwards, still treating omegas like property.Percival fully intended to use that.





	All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I say Newt's age in this, in my mind he's 19-20ish so I didn't tag it underage. Let me know if I did stick a age somewhere and forgot, cause I've done it before. 
> 
> So this is some rapy smut. Percival being a pervert and Newt being a innocent lamb, you know my kinks. Percival is a bad man in this and get's away with it too, so be warned.

Percival wondered if in some way Newt had always known.

He could recall meeting the boy many years ago, when Theseus and Percival had first met at an international auror event. The younger brother peeking from behind his big brother, eyes so wide and pretty. Percival had been struck with the thought of how gorgeous Newt would be when he grew up. His features were soft and sweet rather than lean and cold. An angelic sort of air about him. Theseus had wrapped a protective arm around his brother as he introduced him, his voice pitched low and fond. Everything about his actions was safeguarding and sheltering, the way he stood in front of Newt and the way he smiled, soft and encouraging at the boy. It suited him, Newt looked soft and gentle, as if he needed protection.

It seemed ludicrous that Newt would be an alpha. Theseus so certain and determined even as he clung to the boy, held onto him like he was his possession.

“Newt is shy now but he’ll grow into a wonderful alpha,” Theseus declared and Percival had smiled and nodded along, knowing it was nonsense. Although looks could be deceiving and even the most gentle did grow into powerful alphas, Newt seemed the opposite. Even the boy looked unsure of the idea, not convinced of this role his sibling had decided for him.    

Percival did understand why Theseus wished it though. The life of an omega was no easy one. The blessed ones were snatched up and married, coveted greedily and kept safe. They would usually spend their lives minding the household and having a whole slew of children. Those who weren’t married ended up in brothels, both the poverty stricken sort and the most luxurious. In some cases, men would keep one and share them with friends and family. The call the breed an omega was strong in every alpha. The world was moving forward in so many ways but in the balance between alpha and omega, the scale was tipped far to the one side. Alphas ruled the world and held the power and omegas were the ‘natural’ submissive and had little rights. They were just above the no maj people. It was a bizarre thing, omegas. Some treated like rare treasures others used as an everyday object to be had and discarded. It depended on who turned them he supposed, the first alpha to have them.

No one was born an omega, just as no one was born an alpha. Magical born grew up and as they reached adolescence they leaned to one or the other. But magic was powerful and could sway that natural call. It could alter people to their very core and in a world where omegas were little more than slaves, many chose to accept that change. The key was their first proper copulation, their first fuck. If an older well-established alpha fucked and knotted a youth on the cusp of change they would become an omega. If they, in turn, took an omega and knotted them and spilt within them, they would themselves become an alpha.

It all came down to who fucked who that first crucial time.

Most would see omegas bred out of the magical world but there was no denying that an omega was far more fertile. An alpha couple could try their whole lives and bare only a few children whereas an omega might have dozens. It was a controversial topic, whether numbers in the magical world mattered more than pedigree. But Percival knew that every high pure family had a few omegas tucked away, giving birth to the next generation.

Either way, all young magical born men and women were carefully guarded. If turned, their care would fall into the alpha’s hands who turned them over their own family. Many had been forcibly turned and then the family blackmailed. The entire business of alphas and omegas were something that twisted darkly at every turn, that human greed and lust showing. Laws were changing slowly but not fast enough it felt like. America was still very backwards, still treating omegas like property.

Percival fully interned to use that.

Newt was of age. In that dangerous time of his life where he could fall either way yet. Theseus was working fervently to make sure Newt became an alpha. Newt even had a little friend named Leta, a close relationship with hopes of marriage. If that failed, Theseus would find some omega to let Newt rut them, to have his first knot and become a proper alpha.  

It didn’t suit. Didn’t fit Newt at all.

He was still all soft and angelic, with a shy gaze and gentle voice. He was also an utter menace when it came to his pets but no one was perfect. Newt might like sidestepping the law and keeping all sort of deadly creatures up his sleeve but it made him sweeter somehow. Like a little nurture, a mother to be already raising young in a sense. He was so very clearly meant to be an omega.

Theseus was determined, however, and with that he was also powerful and cunning. Percival knew of at least three attempts on Newt, to rape him and turn him into an omega. There were likely more that he didn’t know of. Something in Newt truly calling to that terrible alpha thing in people, that callous and brutal aspect.

Breed.

Take.

“I hope this won’t be a bother,” Theseus noted for a third time, still uneasy. Newt was settled on Percival’s office couch, blinking up at his brother as Theseus circled the room. He tested the wards and found them powerful, the office meant to be a stronghold in an emergency.

“It’s fine,” Percival assured once more, as calm as the first time. “If you’re truly worried you can ask to take Newt into the talks with you.”

Theseus frowned. He was due for meetings with high-security clearance and Newt would cause a fuss to be allowed. It would reflect poorly on Theseus to bring him into the room. Newt had begged to accompany him for a full month of exploring America and its magical creatures. But the tradeoff was these days of work Theseus was required to do first.  

It had taken Percival entire years to arrange it all without raising any suspicion. MACUSA had chaperones and guardians that could be assigned but Theseus was never happy with anything less the best. He’d know Percival for years now and had a good relationship with him, enough for trust to be between them. Percival did feel a bit rough for that, for working to make this man let down his guard only for Percival to slip in like a snake after the precious egg.

“You’ll be here all day?” Theseus asked again.

“All day,” Percival agreed with a put on sigh, looking at the stake of paperwork on his desk waiting. “Tomorrow at least I can join the meetings but today it’s all bureaucrats and important people listening to their own voices.”

Theseus chuckled but still looked worried, as if he knew in a way. Newt had a book out on his lap and was reading intently. The little thing wanted to stay with Percival of course, not trapped in a meeting room unable to move around or speak. He had promised to take him somewhere nice for lunch as well. To show him a bit of New York if he had time. The darling fool, coaxed as well. He honestly thought Percival wasn’t interested in him, his gaze barely falling on him over the years. Polite talks and nothing more. Dedication was given to lowering the Scamander’s guards so Percival could strike.

Percival made nice a few moments longer, far too close to slip up now. But being moments away had a part of him coiled tightly, so close to a prize years in the making.

Finally, finally, Theseus left for the day.

Percival gave him half an hour to return until he was sure he wasn’t returning. Once he was sure the guardian was gone for a full eight hours, he began.

“Have some tea,” he gently instructed, sitting back at his desk and waving a hand to the tea service in the corner came to life. He could have it delivered but he kept his own private set in his office in order to make things quicker and to avoid poison attempts.

Newt looked a bit surprised, tucked into one corner of the small couch with a thick book on his lap. He had clearly planned to sit and read the majority of the day.

“I’m ok,” he replied meekly, looking unsure as he watched the water in the kettle begin to boil.

“I insist,” Percival pressed calmly, used to handing out orders that seemed more like suggestions by his tone. “I won’t have Theseus after me for not making sure you’re well hydrated and fed.”

“It’ll give me an excuse for a break as well,” he winked and Newt flushed softly, nodding finally. Already the youth was far better suited to a submissive lifestyle.

The tea and biscuits floated over to them, the sugar and milk offering itself to Newt politely.

“Are you excited to see America?” Percival asked lightly and Newt nodded, flushing and nervous still.

“Any particular creatures you hope to see?”

“The t-thunderbird, I would very much like to see one in person. But any creature I happen to meet I will be very happy to see.” He seemed to have forced each word out, not quite comfortable even after years of knowing Percival through Theseus.

“I travel a great deal for work and I’ve my own interest in creatures,” Percival offered and Newt blinked. “I’ve made it a habit to explore my country and have managed to come across many wild creatures. Magnificent, even down to the smallest beetle.”

The trick was not to lie. For his awkwardness, Newt was very quick to find untruths. He could often tell when he was being lied to Percival had noted over the years. So he made a point to genuinely pick up Newt’s dearest hobby, magical creatures.

“Have you really?” Newt couldn’t seem to help but ask, eyes keen. It was easy to draw him in, talking about the beasts Percival had seen over the years while they sipped their tea.

He took care not to watch Newt’s lips as he drank it down.

It worked quickly, a soft flush to his cheeks growing the longer they spoke.

There were many potions to turn an omega, many methods all across the magical world. Most used potions in the modern era but the oldest method remained true.  

Alpha semen.

Ingested, absorbed, and injected. Drank down, rubbed onto the skin, and knotted either anal or vaginally. It was honestly a fascinating study, to learn the way the magical body worked. Most times it could take days and weeks to turn someone. But with a concentrated amount of semen and the right potions to amplify the effects, it was possible within a day. The true key was impregnation.

All magical beings regardless of gender were born with the ability to carry children. Any alpha could carry a baby within their body if they chose to, but fertility was the issue. Alphas struggled to conceive were as omegas excelled. And to be either secondary gender, it was decided by one’s first true sexual encounter. Such a wondrous thing, the world of magical science.

Newt could be impregnated with his body on the cusp of growth, it would push him over into omega status immediately. Legally as well, his rights would be taken and given to Percival all with a spark of life. Barbaric really, and yet Percival fully intended to use it to his advantage.  

Newt sipped his potion, laced to help kick start a turn to omega. Mixed with Percival’s own seed to help encourage Newt’s body towards him. His scent likely becoming more alluring by the moment, Newt probably just noting it absently. It seemed so slight, the incline that would lead Newt to a slope he would be unable to stop from falling down.

He would belong to Percival by the end of the evening. Percival would see that done, to secure himself a pretty little omega wife.

He could see Newt growing more uncomfortable shifting in his spot and licking his lips absently. Tiny pearls of sweat beginning to gather on his brow as his eyes dilated subtly. All signs easy to miss but to someone looking, obvious.

“Are you feeling ok?” Percival asked, feigning concern as he left his desk to walk up to Newt and reached out to rest his palm on Newt’s forehead.

“I feel funny,” he admitted, “It’s very warm in here.”

“Not overly so,” Percival replied, sitting beside Newt with their knee touching. “Have you felt odd today?”

“No,” Newt breathed, blinking his eyes as they struggled to stay open. “Something’s wrong,” he managed to say, leaning back into the couch as Percival gently guided him. He watched the boy slip under the sleeping potion easily.

“Newt?” He called and the boy blinked his eyes, awake but not alert, caught between wakefulness and sleep.  

Percival didn’t bother to waste any more valuable time, he undid Newt’s vest and shirt, peeling the layers away to reveal smooth creamy skin. He reached down to slip the darling shoes off, working calmly as Newt whined and struggled weakly. The first knotting was usually the roughest time for an omega being turned, when they struggled hardest. In their attempts to escape, some omegas ended up hurting themselves and that was the last thing Percival wanted. So he chose to give Newt a light sedative potion to keep him more faint and open to advances. He gave a few meek struggles but was essentially unable to stop Percival as he stripped him down completely.

“It seems odd to me, that anyone thought you might be better suited as an alpha. You’ve the build of a omega already, utterly lovely,” he told Newt kindly. It was important to establish dominance and so Percival touched him as he pleased, running his hands along pale thighs and plucking at Newt’s soft pink nipples.

“You’re going to look lovely when you come into milk,” he commented, already able to imagine it. He pulled at the little nubs until they were stiff and red, pulling on them until the boy whimpered out. Such a lovely sound as he shivered, eyes not quite aware. Percival hadn’t expected to enjoy that, the glazed look about Newt. He leaned in over the youth and kissed his slack mouth, using a finger to gently pry Newt’s mouth open so he could kiss him deeper. Turning his head to slant their mouths tightly and take as he pleased. Percival pulled back, watching a fat drop of saliva hang on Newt’s full lip, looking so lovely.

He reached out and the bottom drawer of his desk opened itself and a long delicate vial came to his hand. Percival popped the lid and put the tip to Newt’s mouth, sliding it in a bit before tipping it back. He moved Newt’s head as well, tipping his mouth up so the semen would slide down his tongue. His pretty eyes fluttered and Newt tried weakly to pull free. Percival held him firmly by the chin with one hand, letting go of the vial and floating it with magic as he carefully ran his fingers down Newt’s neck, along his throat. After a few long petting motions, Newt swallowed.

“Good darling, that’s a lovely thing,” Percival crooned to him. Rubbing a bit of the seed on Newt’s lip and watching it shine prettily. He was going to be a perfect omega.

Percival let Newt lean back more, head resting on the armrest of the couch as Percival loomed over him and took a nipple into his mouth, licking over the milky skin. Tasting the salt and delighting in what he was doing. Making an omega to claim. His teeth clamped lightly and he tugged until Newt squirmed, soft little keen passing his lips.

His eyes blinked down at Percival, still not aware. He sat back and called the second vial to his hand. Percival had planned this meticulously and worked for weeks to have everything ready. He used his own hand to spill his seed, imaging the prize he would have soon. This vile he filled with a mix, his seed and some oil to help slick the boy up for taking. The potion and semen already in him would kickstart Newt’s body to producing his own slick but the first round was better done with help Percival had researched. Truly, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Newt.

Pressing his thighs apart, Percival knelt on the floor so he was level with Newt’s pale hips. He was such a pretty thing, all slim and lean, meant to be an omega. Soft freckles dotting his waist cutely, leading down to his copper curls and a small soft cock. It was small too, not even an average size, a little thing not meant to be used. There was a bit of a soft knot at the base, already fading away. Once he was pregnant, Newt’s body would flush out the alpha hormones and leave him a pretty omega. His balls would shrink and shrivel until it was smooth skin and under that, he’d eventually develop a mound that would tear when it was time to deliver a child. Percival had read about it for years now, since he first met the boy. Newt was just meant for it, and Percival was excited to see it one day. His fingers skimmed over the flat belly and he imagined it swollen with a baby. It reminded him and Percival called a necklace into the air, floating it and having it wrap around Newt’s delicate neck on its own. A family heirloom, the graves crest done in delicate gold with a pretty white gem at the top. It would turn red once Newt was with child.

Percival opened the cap off the vial in hand and poured into his palm. He breathed a cleaning spell against Newt’s thigh and spread them wide before he leaned in to inspect that cute pink hole. It was virgin tight certainly, looking so sweet and delicate. Percival almost felt bad as he pressed a finger to it, the oil making it gleam as he rubbed it around the ring and made sure to get the Newt good and slicked before venturing in.  

He shifted under the new sensation, muscles trembling under Percival’s hands as he sank a finger into him.

“That’s good darling,” Percival crooned, pressing in until he was as far as he could, he rubbed the oil and pulled back, pressing two fingers in now. He wished there was time to enjoy it, to play with him and get the little thing begging. But there was a timeline and it had to be kept to. So Percival fingerfucked Newt, working three digits into him and twisting and turning them, making sure the little boy cunt was good and slicked. He stretched his fingers, sliding them out and seeing a peek of the soft pink insides. Percival’s mouth watered and he promised himself that one day he would tie Newt to the bed and spend hours eating him out. One day soon.

For now, he sat back and took the vial up again. Undoing his trousers, he quickly slicked his cock up generously and lined himself up. Watching the thick head of his cock kiss the boys tiny pink cunt so sweetly. A grand moment, the beginning of the fall. Newt seemed to sense it almost, whimpering out and squirming feebly. Percival chuckled, kissing the boy's brow as he pushed his cock head insistently and forced his way into him. It went with a give, piercing the boy and changing his life.

With Newt drugged there was no need to go delicately and so Percival just shoved home. The length of him callously sinking deeply. The youth gasped out, eyes trying to wake up as Percival began to fuck him. He didn’t bother with waiting, Newt was pliant and wasn’t aware enough to tense. Percival began to take what was his now. Thrusting into the omega and enjoying the feeling of him. He felt pure and sweet, untouched in a way that made the alpha in Percival growl in delight. His little mate, his to take and breed.

Taking Newt by the hips, Percival fucked him as he pleased, pausing a few times to just enjoy the wet heat around his cock. There was no need to pleasure Newt and so Percival let himself be greedy, fucking at his own pace. Lazy at one stroke and vicious at another, the boy just lunged into the couch like a doll over and over.

When his knot began to fill out, Newt started to come around, eyes more aware as he blinked. Percival growled at him, hips slamming hard now, fucking with a goal in mind. He felt the rise of his climax and chased it ruthlessly, pounding Newt’s cunt. Some terrible thing in him liked it when Newt pushed at his chest weakly, confused as he looked around.  

“M-mr. Graves?” The sweetness of the words, a broken question, made him come. Percival drove home one last time, taking Newt’s hips and holding them in place so he could sink as far as possible into the omega. Percival held himself there as he groaned out, feeling the knot beginning to throb.  

“No, no,” Newt gasped softly, shaking under him as Percival knotted his body.

“It’s ok sweet,” Percival hushed when Newt tried to fight weakly. Still drugged. He caught both the boy’s wrists and pinned them above him. Raining soft kisses on his face as Newt began to cry. “We both know this must be. That this has to happen.”

Newt shook his head in negative, whimpering so sweetly. He tried to lift his hips away and cried in pain, sinking back against Percival. The knot would hurt to be pulled free for Percival but the pain for Newt would be far worse. It would keep them tied, the threat that Newt would tear himself trying to get free.

“Come now lovely,” Percival coaxed softly, nuzzling Newt’s soft skin. “You said yourself your worst fear was working a desk job all your life. And what has Theseus lined up for you?”

Newt sobbed.

Theseus had in his determination to make Newt an alpha, forgotten him as a person with his own dreams and hopes. With Newt about to finish school, he’s arranged for a desk job with the ministry for him. It was a good job and many would be delighted but the dragon chaser would never have been. It seemed too perfect for Percival, Theseus his own worst enemy in this.

“I’m going to take such good care of you,” Percival promised and Newt shook his head, pulling at his wrists more urgently now. “I’m going to take you home and make you my little wife. Before the sun goes down, you’ll have my child in you.”

“No, please stop, please don’t do this,” Newt begged, eyes so lovely with tears. “Let me go, please, I don’t want to be an omega.”

“You’ll learn,” Percival assured him, leaning back and feeling the high of a knotting rolling through him. His cock throbbing and pulsing inside the tight wet body, pumping its seed deep into the omega. Percival had taken fertility potions already, making sure he could knot as many times as needed and that his seed was potent. He’d spent a small fortune really, buying up rare potions to make the turn easier for Newt. But he was worth that cost.

“You can raise my children, can’t you? A beast on one hip and a babe on the other?” Percival teased and for all his trembling and tears Percival saw the moment Newt’s eyes sharpened. He was a born omega for certain and he would be Percival’s omega because of how damn clever he was. So charmingly innocent and naive about one thing and then whip-smart about other things. Theseus underestimated just how badly Newt valued his freedom. Enough even, to forfeit one independence for another.

“I’ll let you keep your beasts of course,” Percival enticed. “I’ve already been working to change the laws here for you. An entire countries laws changing all for you.”

Newt was looking away, face flushed with pheromones and lust potions, sweat gleaming as his body began a force turn. But even with his gaze averted Percival could see he was flattered with such an idea. As an alpha he was average at best, not standing out. As an omega, he shone so gorgeously and many would be hungry for him. But he’d already be Percival’s.   

“I’m going to give you everything you want, love. I’m not Theseus, trying to force you into something that won’t suit you.”

Percival’s knot was going down and so he called the plug he had made to hand. A soft looking thing that was hand carved and charmed to help fertility. He eased his cock out slowly, letting Newt feel it. He let go of his wrists and Newt dropped them to his bare chest. Face flushed and an uncertain gleam to his eyes. He took a breathy gasp when Percival pulled out finally, pressing the plug in place before Newt could react. He sank it into the red hole and trapped the seed deep inside him. Newt shifted unhappily, fingers twitching, not sure if they should reach for the toy inside him or not.

He was already lulled with potions and the alpha semen inside him would only make him more compliant. The idea of him being an omega might have been silly this morning but not the notion was settling in his mind no doubt. Whispering at him traitorously. Percival’s promises only sweetening the deal.

He called a vial over and pulled the tip, pressing it to Newt’s lips. He shook his head, pulling away and so Percival took his chin, forcing him back. Without care, Percival drank the vial mouthful and then kissed the youth. Forcing the seed into his mouth. Newt pushed at his chest and tried to turn away but Percival refused to let him. Holding him in place. For his fighting, Newt swallowed, letting Percival kiss him deeply, taking his time and enjoying the filthy act.

Already the taste was appealing to him, he suspected. Percival only tasted bitter salt and musk. He pulled back and spat the rest on Newt’s chest, smearing it down his pale skin.

“You’ve taken a knot now sweet, it’s already done. There’s no reason to fight this,” he explained reasonably and Newt shoved him away, twisting to escape Percival’s hold. He let the boy go, sitting up from the couch and calling his overcoat to cover Newt’s naked body. The boy clutched it close, not realizing he was swimming in the alpha’s scent. He hid himself under it in the corner of the couch and cried softly.  

Percival left him be, tucking his cock into his trousers before he went back to his desk and sat down to get some work done. In a few hours time he would have to open his office door and take meetings but by then Newt would be lulled enough to sit under his desk like a good omega. It was a massive desk with plenty of room to fit the sweet thing under.

Focusing on his work, Percival managed to actually get some forms read through and signed off on. Normally he was far busier than this but he had booked the day off and then claimed to come in last second to help Theseus out. Everything carefully arranged to slot into place perfectly for him to swiftly and successfully turn Newt. The afternoon meetings had been a minor setback but then Percival decided to use them to his advantage. Newt would do well with some quality time with his cock after all. The idea of it made him twitch eagerly.

Percival glanced at Newt, the youth had stopped sobbing but was still hiding himself away in the coat. Nothing could be done to change what was happening but there was no real need to be cruel Percival had decided. He wanted a happy little wife, not a miserable one.

“I knew for a very long time,” he announced, watching the way the coat shifted. Newt didn’t reply but he was listening. “When you were much younger and Theseus introduced us. I had been struck by how stunning you were. And I had thought it might suit you better to be an omega then. But Theseus was already decided as well. He’s only seen omegas as pitiful things, sad creatures. You would think he’s never met a happily married omega. Always one about the unfair laws and then trying the make you an alpha rather than trying to change those laws.”

The little teasing worked.

“Theseus wants a good life for me,” Newt whispered.   

“I know that. I think it’s interesting, however, that to him the only way for you to have that is to be a alpha.” Percival signed one last document, sitting back and pulling off his reading glasses, his pen floating to the ink pot gracefully.

“But I’m going amiss. As I said, I met you then and thought you were a darling but my mind didn’t linger. Not until I saw you a second time. That very same day.”

Newt’s curiosity was almost tangible. That need to know a wicked weakness but also a great strength.  

“You were in the back of the house we were at, a mansion really. A fancy garden. A little young man with his trousers rolled up as he played in the fountain, chatting with fairies and trying to coax some sort of frog-creature closer.”

Percival smiled fondly at the memory.

“You looked so lovely then, bright smiles and open delight. It always made me fond, to see you with your creatures after that, knowing they made you so happy.”

Sitting up, Percival left his desk and went to the couch, gently tugging at the coat to reveal his pretty omega. Newt was sweat-soaked, lips parted as he panted soundlessly, the alpha semen making him fevered, the turn already in motion.

“It’s wicked isn’t it?” Percival asked, Newt’s gaze fixing on his vest buttons and not able to meet his eyes. “That back then I knew I wanted you, that I was going to have you.”

Percival ran his hand along Newt’s cheek and the omega turned his face into the soothing contact, whimpering. A stray tear tumbling down his cheek.

“Please…” Newt swallowed, licking his dry lips. Percival waited, watching him keenly.

“Please stop,” he requested in a whisper and Percival had to admit the determination charmed him.

“Absolutely not.”

His hand turned to take his coat and pull it away from the young man, his naked body on display.

“You’re ready for another round,” Percival explained and Newt tried to escape him. Like a newborn colt on unsteady legs as he scrambled up, nearly falling but catching himself against Percival’s desk.

“Where will you go darling? Out into the hallways? Reeking of omega slick, clearly in a heat fever, a newly made omega turning. You’re like a beacon, calling every alpha to come and have a fuck. Would you prefer that? A brothel whore, for any knot that wants you?”

Newt was crying again, emotionally unstable with his body changing so rapidly.

“Is that what you want?” Percival pressed and Newt shook his head in negative, letting Percival back him up against his desk.

“You know, some part of you knows, that you want this. I’m going to give you the life you want Newt, build you a big research room to study your beasts, pay for the finest tutors to come teach you. I’ll come home to you and pound you until you can’t stand, fill you up with children, breed you. You’re going to be a wonderful mother.”

Newt shook his head, his hand reaching out to stop Percival as he pressed in close. He nudged Newt’s knees wide so he could stand between them. Newt’s hands pushed against his chest but when he ignored them they gave in, letting him close while still gripping his shirt material.

Confused, already giving in.

“I’ll give you any life you want darling, I’ll marry you and keep you with me, love and cherish you,” Percival explained calmly, as if there was no choice in the matter. He leaned in and kissed Newt’s bare shoulder, running his mouth along the skin to the junction of his neck. Newt was quivering, so unsure of what to do, his body already telling him to submit.

Percival’s hands reached to hold his waist, lifting him to sit him on the edge of the desk, still facing Percival.

“I bet you want it, want to feel that stretch again,” he teased and Newt shook his head, trying to squirm away again.

Percival just ignored the meek attempts. Pushing Newt so he laid back on the desk, papers magical floating out of the way. Percival admired the bare skin on display, so fine and perfect, all his. The creamy display of smooth skin, it made his mouth water. 

He reached between Newt’s thighs and he tried to close them in reaction, still trying to give the impression he was fighting. But he was sweat-slicked and his eyes hazy, the heat rising inside his body as he began to change. With a knee, Percival pried the closed legs open and spread them wide, pinning them to the side of the desk with his thighs before he reached a hand down and tugged at the plug inside the new omega.

Newt jerked in reaction immediately, whimpering out as Percival pulled at the plug gently.

“Already so sensitive,” Percival praised.

He was already hard, the smell of Newt more than enough to get Percival’s cock erect and throbbing. He doesn't waste precious time, swiftly undoing his pants and pulling himself free while Newt watched with wide eyes.

When he saw the length of him, he tried to escape again. Twisting on the desk as Percival spread his pale smooth thighs wide so he could line himself up.

“S-stop, please stop,” Newt sobbed out but Percival disregarded the pleas. He reached out a hand, wrapping it around Newt’s neck snugly. Not enough to choke him but enough to make breathing hard. The reaction was instant, Newt slumping against the desk, submitting. It was an old omega quieting technique. One that still calmed them to this day, the pressure both a command and soothing thing. Newt would feel safe rather than threatened like an alpha would. When he was dominated it calmed his fears and Percival could see it, the turning happening so rapidly. 

With his other hand he pulled the knot plug out with a wet sound and quickly pressed the head of his cock against the pink hole. Newt cried out loudly when Percival slammed home. The boy was beautiful in his ruin, looking so pretty with tears on his face as his body tried to escape what it couldn’t. Percival pinned him down to the desk, a hand on his hip and one holding his neck while magic yanked Newt’s wrists and pinned them over his head. The desk shuddered with each lunge of his body. Everything on it shaked and quiverd as Percival fucked his new omega.

Newt’s still so tight and perfect, the slick pressure all around his cock.   

“Flawless,” he crooned down at the crying youth, fucking him as he pleased. His to take and use now.

Newt’s not unaffected either, his sobbing not completely from humiliation or shame. Percival could tell because when he gave the omega few savage ramming thrusts, the boy’s moans match them. His own body turning on him. He was gasping at air against Percival’s palm, not trying to escape the grip he had on his neck but pressing into it, probably without realizing it. 

Percival leaned over him as he released his throat, pressing his face to Newt’s neck and sloppily kissing the skin there. He ran his tongue over the sweaty flesh and tasted the fine salt. He licked up along Newt’s chin and cheek, wanting to smear spit and mark the omega up.

“It feels good doesn't it? Feels right?” He manipulated, knowing Newt was being lulled by his heat, the semen already in his body changing him, reshaping him.

“We both know you wanted this, needed it. Even if you didn’t admit it to yourself, right now, you know it’s right.”

Percival hammered into the wet heat, hips pumping hard as sweat gathered on his own brow from the effort of keeping up such a harsh pace. But he liked rough sex and so he wanted Newt baptized into it, to have his first time as brutal as Percival liked. Newt would learn to love it with him.

Panting, Percival looked down at him, watching Newt’s body bounce with each slam. Each wet smack of skin hitting skin. Percival’s cock stirring up the semen already inside Newt, working him up. His little cock hard on his belly even as he shook his head and tugged weakly at his bound wrists.

“You needed this,” Percival told him, feeling his knot begin to fill out. Newt shook his head but he didn’t seem so certain. “We both did darling. I don’t want any other omega, just you,” he promised.

He sank in as deep as he could and ground himself, using tight little shoves as his knot locked them together. Newt’s thighs were quivering as he lay slack on the desk, panting and crying quietly now. For his tears, his hips twitched, subtly rocking as Percival’s knot pulsed inside him.

He leaned down and rained kisses on Newt’s face, nuzzling his hair and soothing him as they tied together again.

“It’s scary now, but it’ll be ok,” he told him again. “I’m going to take such good care of you.”

Newt whimpered.

Percival reached into his desk for the next vial of semen. Popping the top and pressing it to Newt’s mouth. He jerked away once but when Percival took his chin, the boy broke, letting him force feed it down. After the first swallow, Newt just drank it without a struggle.

“There you go,” Percival praised. “Perfect, you're so perfect.”

The second knotting was more intense, the throbbing pleasure calling to Percival more strongly. It was Newt’s omega scent of course, making the need to knot and breed more important in Percival’s feral mind. The scent of his heat, the pheromones making Percival’s pleasure higher as well. It was why omegas were sought out for fucking, it always felt better to knot an omega.

Newt was whining softly in omega appeasement, trembling and shifting under Percival. But he wasn’t trying to get away from the cock inside him, pumping him full. Already Percival could see his pupils dilating and losing their fear for lust. The heat taking over his mind and pulling it down into the omega mindset. To submit and give, to be used and taken, to just lay back and enjoy it all.

When he leaned down and kissed him, Newt didn’t fight him. His mouth was slack and willing as Percival pushed his tongue in and kissed deeper. With a finger he hooked Newt’s lower mouth and made him open wide enough for Percival to spit into his mouth. He wanted as much of his scent on the boy as he could. The humiliating act barely seemed to register with Newt now, the heat pulling him under.

“You want this,” Percival told him and Newt didn’t deny it. “You needed it, you never knew anything could feel so good as a thick knot in your cunt, pumping you with a baby.”

When he felt his knot begin to go down, Percival tipped Newt’s legs upward. He bent them to Newt’s chest until his knees are touching his front and his backside was tipped upward. His cock came free with a lewd slurp and semen bubbled out immediately after. Before Percival could get the knot plug back in, it overflowed, running down Newt’s pale skin. Percival pushed the knot plug into place hurriedly and sank it in to keep as much as possible inside the omega. Newt whined, high in his throat, still so dazed.

Percival gathered the seeping seed on his fingers, cupping them to pool it in his palm before he scraped more from the omega’s skin.

“Here you go, drink up,” he instructed him, pressing his fingers to Newt’s mouth. He’s plaint and let Percival press them into his mouth and rub them on his tongue. After a moment, he suckled weakly.

“Good darling, get it all now,” Percival urged him gently. “We both know it tastes right, you’re a omega now.”

That gets him a stray tear but Newt’s fight was gone, he was broken now, ready to be remade.

 

Percival sat in his chair and checked the time as he tugged Newt off his desk. The omega stumbled on shaky feet and went down to his knees as Percival curled a hand around his neck and guided him. He pressed Newt’s face to his lap, his cock still out and smeared with seed.

Percival could see Newt reacting to the scent of it, trying meekly to resist the allure of a fat alpha cock in his face. So Percival showed him, pulling him in closer and spreading his thighs wide so he could rub Newt’s face again his cock callously. 

He smeared the semen slicked length along his cheek and chin, Newt managing to cry softly again as he was humiliated.

“It smells divine, doesn’t it? You’d crawl like one of your beats for any knot offered in your heat. You should be more grateful I’m going to take care of you, that I’ve no interest in sharing you.”

Percival was in no rush, he had time now,  rubbing his soft member on Newt’s face and making him press his nose to his balls. Forcing the omega to scent him. It was clearly affecting Newt, making him tremble and his hips rock in the air helplessly.

“Desperate little slut,” he remarked fondly. Percival let go of Newt’s neck and pushed him back, making him kneel and sit back as Percival pushed a foot between his legs and nudged at the plug inside the omega. Newt moaned out and looked so ashamed by his instant reaction, his body trying not to react. Percival pushed the tip of his shoe up harder, moving the plug inside Newt and he quivered so exquisitely.

Reaching out, he took hold of a nipple and tugged on it wickedly, watching Newt jerk and sob. He let go and then pulled on the other, tugging them roughly until they were both red and hard. Newt growing my sensitive by the minute. His little cock was hard against his belly, dripping continuously. It already seemed smaller, Percival mused as he got another vial out. This time, Newt’s gaze locked on it, watching at Percival undid the cork. 

“It did taste so good, didn’t it? Soothed that fire in you?” Percival teased.

He leaned forward in his chair and took Newt’s hair, making him tip his head back. The omega opened his mouth on his own this time. Percival dripped the semen out above him, making it dribble down into his open mouth. He watched Newt lick his lips and swallow, another bit of his resistance breaking away, his eyes no longer looking so upset. The lust in them beginning to override his common sense.

Such a wonderful thing, to see an omega made, Percival thought.

Curious how far gone Newt was, Percival sat back and dripped a fat drop of seed onto the floor, splattering it on his shoe as well. The vial was larger and held more than enough to play a bit.

Newt blinked down at it, licking his lips and swallowing hungrily. Percival pushed him with an insistent hand, nudging him downward and Newt went, going to lick the floor and then Percival’s shoe. Pink tongue running over the shiny leather as he chased every last smear.

“Good boy,” Percival praised him, petting his damp hair as he guided Newt back up to his hands and knees.

He pushed the omega and led him until he was settled under Percival’s large desk.

“Now, I’ve a few meetings to deal with, you be a good little thing and don’t make a sound.”

Newt whined, eyes still on the half-empty vial.

Percival chuckled and then poured the rest over his cock, it was half hard but unable to grow fully erect after two knottings so close together. It would take time for it to come back for a third time, even with potions. But that didn’t matter to the omega lost in his heat. Newt pressed his face close willingly, his wet warm tongue wiggling over the soft flesh to find every last taste of alpha seed.

Percival let him lick as he pleased, popping his soft member into Newt’s hungry mouth and feeling him suckle. He pulled free with a wet sound and felt Newt chase the scent and taste of semen down along his ball sack, the omega sucking one into his mouth to get the taste.

Swallowing his own groan Percival leaned back in his chair and just enjoyed the feeling. Newt licked the fabric of his trousers clean and then was accepting as Percival eased his cock into his mouth again.

“Be a nice little cock warmer, just keep it nice and snug, suckle a bit and if you’re very good you’ll get another helping.”  

Newt’s whimper was muffled by the cock in his mouth, but he settled under the desk, mouth warm on Percival.

He cleaned up his space and cast a few charms so no one would notice what was going on. He cleared the air of the omega scent and took care that no one would pick up on it. He tucked Newt’s discarded clothing away and made the room look as normal as ever. Percival made sure he wouldn’t be caught until it was finished and once he was certain, he began his afternoon meetings.

They were all with a single person, a chair across his desk for them to sit as they went through paperwork or discussed work matters. Newt trembled when the first one came in, but he kept at it, mouth still holding Percival’s cock. He reached under the desk to pet the omega’s hair in silent praise as he talked with the man across them.

When the meeting was winding to a close Percival made sure to talk more informally. Chatting for a bit of time, asking after family and such. He guided it to Theseus eventually, talking about coming in to help him out. To help mind his little brother who was out to lunch with a trusted friend at that moment.

“What do you think of him? The little brother I mean?”

“Cute, little odd, but adorable.”

“Theseus is determined to make him a alpha,” Percival mused, tone telling the aurors what he thought of it.

“The world needs to move forward, then it wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Poor kid won’t do well, a born omega for certain.”

Percival did two more meeting the same way, petting Newt’s hair and bringing him up in the conversations. Both other men agreed with the idea of Newt being an omega. Percival had made sure to schedule alphas who would agree with him, who had clearly enjoyed looking at Newt.

“He has that air about him,” the third man chuckled. “Looks like he belongs on his knees.”

Percival felt Newt tremble, down under his desk, pressed to his thighs, cock in his mouth.

On his knees.

“He really does,” Percival agreed lightly.

 

Once they're gone he double checked the door locks and then pushed his chair back and Newt looked so lost, eyes lustful and expression so precious and scared. Torn all apart and not sure what to think or say. To have heard three different strangers all agree he was better suited to be an omega.

“Come here,” Percival coaxed him and the darling obeyed, wanting comfort as he crawled into Percival’s lap. His chin shiny with spit that had run down his lips as he cock warmed for Percival. 

“It’s ok sweet,” Percival coaxed him as Newt cried again, sobbing brokenly now. His whole world tumbling apart. “I’m going to take care of you,” he assured him.

Percival pressed kisses to Newt’s hair and waited him out, the lustful scent still calling. Newt had to be feeling the need to mate. Sure enough, after his tears calmed Newt’s thighs shifted and straddled Percival’s one thigh, rubbing against it with a needy whine.

“Little love, you need it, don’t you? Need that knot in your omega twat?”

Newt whimpered, looking so amazing as he trembled.

Percival shifted them, putting Newt in his lap still facing him, his thighs spread wide on either side of Percival’s hips. Straddling with Percival’s cock nudging at his hole. He was hard again, eager for the last round.

Not that it was necessary.

The pendant on Newt neck was charmed to show when the seed took. The white stone was a bright ruby red now, letting Percival know he’d impregnated his little bride-to-be.

Still, it was important to break Newt thoroughly.

So he let Newt grind himself down without relief, watching him get frustrated.

“What do you need?” He asked, chucking low in his chest while Newt trembled. “Can you ask?”

It took a few more frustrated motion, Newt’s hips rocking but not feeling what he wanted, not being fucked.

“P-please,” he finally said, voice hoarse from sobbing and begging all day.

“What do you need, sweet?”

“Y-you,” Newt looked so pretty, ashamed and eager, lost.

“You need my cock? Need my knot?”

Newt nodded his head, eyes red-rimmed from crying, lips all swollen from suckling for so long.

“Ask me for my knot.”

“P-please…I need you.”

“Say it.”

“Need…N-need your…k-knot,” Newt forced out, looking so humiliated, even as he writhed his hips, naked on Percival’s lap.

“Of course, anything for you,” Percival replied smoothly, smiling charmingly as he reached back and pulled the knot plug free. It came with a wet splash, semen running down Newt’s thighs in white lines, dripping and oozing down his skin.

“You took so much,” Percival praised and Newt whimpered, the scent of seed making him lose his focus once more. The need to be knotted overtaking his mind.

“Go on then,” he told the omega, taking Newt’s hand and guiding him. The boy shivered but his hand curled around Percival’s cock quickly. Holding it up as he lined himself and sank onto it. He rushed himself, jabbing the cock deep into himself and hissing out in a pained relief before he sank down with a sigh.

Percival cupped his face, rubbing his thumb along Newt’s mouth as the omega began to fuck himself on his cock.

“Pretty thing, you need it just as much as I do, don’t you?”

Newt nodded his head. His hands holding onto Percival’s shirt as he held his weight on his knees and bounced himself. He was rough right away, already trained for that harsh edge.

“I c-can’t,” Newt sobbed in frustration, trying to move faster, needing to fuck himself more callously but unable to. His heat was muddling his mind too much, making him sloppy as he moved, the position not suited for the savage fuck that Newt clearly wanted.

“You need to be taken?” Percival asked and Newt nodded his head. He wrapped his arms around Percival’s shoulders as he moved them, lifting Newt up and laying him across his desk once more.

“Say thank you,” he commanded and Newt gasped out as he sank into him, the position letting him move with much more ease and speed. Newt was leaking seed, making a wet sticky mess between them.

“T-Thank you,” came the instant reply, the fight long gone.

“Are you glad I took you? Made you what you wanted to be? An omega?” Percival fucked him, a hand on his thigh to pull Newt into each lunge. The semen was getting all over the desk and clinging to Newt’s skin, each slap soaked and sloppy.

“Are you?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Newt cried out, jerked down to meet each thrust.

“Are you grateful?”

Newt nodded frantically, his eyes glazed over and lost in the sensation of being fucked, his omega body owning him now. Newt would always need this, always crave the feeling of being opened and knotted. Sex wouldn’t be good without it.

“You made me really, I had to,” Percival explained. “I couldn’t leave you how you were, all sad and broken. You needed to be turned, to be set free.”

Newt sobbed out, nodding his head absently, his thighs curling around Percival’s sides as he began to pound in callously, tight shallow motions as his knot began to fill.

“You’re so lucky to have me, to have an alpha that will take care of you, marry you after you practically seduced me,” he growled out. The pleasure of knotting and the success of the turning making Percival feel elated.

Things on his deck toppled over, falling to the floor as he rammed into the omega, his omega. He snarled out, feeling feral as he fucked in deep. Pushing himself as far as he could, he knotted his little broodmare. Newt was just as gone, crying out so loud as he felt his first proper omega orgasm, coming from the knot with his heat pumping even more pleasure straight to his brain.  

“Say thank you,” he growled and Newt moaned.

“Thank y-you,” he sobbed so sweetly. 

Percival scooped up the semen from the desk and fed it to Newt with his fingers. The omega suckled absently, already developing an oral fixation. His tongue feeling lovely as it licked at Percival’s fingers like a little pet. Even pregnant already, Newt’s heat was driving him to lascivious actions. When Percival came free a third and final time, he was exhausted, sinking into his chair. He watched Newt move down off the desk and lap at the wood, cleaning the semen there. Those hazy eyes locked onto Percival’s lap, semen soaked into the fabric and coating his cock and balls.

Chuckling, Percival watched Newt kneel in front of him and clean him up. Tongue working to catch every smear as he rubbed his face against the sloppy mess, utterly lost. There was no shame left. Percival pushed a foot between Newt’s thighs and the omega rode it, pushing his empty hole against it needily and sobbing when he couldn’t come.  

Without a plug in place the semen seeped and Percival’s shoe was a mess. Newt licked it clean without being asked, down on the floor where he looked so sinful and delicious.

Percival had one last vial left and Newt sucked it back so eagerly, rushing to swallow it all down. Still heat high, Newt laid over the desk on his belly and Percival fucked him with the knot plug. Using magic to ram it into the omega, the lengthen it until the boy was howling out for it. Gasping and sobbing as he shook apart, coming with the fake knot filling him up.

Percival left it inside him as he cleaned them up afterwards. He was tender with the omega as he used magic to wipe the sweat off his brow. He cleaned the seed off Newt’s face and neck but left his thighs a sticky mess, to let it sink in and mark him.

His own appearance was easy to clean, his clothing no long soiled with sweat and seed. Not wrinkled and pulled loose. He looked impeccable as he called his robe to his hands and pulled it over Newt’s bare shoulders, pulling the ends closed to covered his bare and used body.

“Will you let me take care of you? You’re with child, no doubt. Let me take care of you both.” He asked the omega, knowing there was no choice but letting Newt have that illusion.

The omega looked up at him, eyes a bit clear as the heat fever began to finally fade. After a moment he nodded his head shyly, face so flushed adorably. Percival pulled him into a hug and Newt went, clinging to his new mate.

 

Theseus found them in the chapel.

The minister hadn’t even looked surprised, Percival wondered how many newly made omegas came through MACUSA offices. How many people were turned in a day and married by the end of it? It wasn’t necessary to marry, Percival owned Newt by law simply by turning him and putting a child in him. But Percival wanted a happy little omega so he held Newt’s hand and married him, pledged himself to the youth and took his own promise in return. Newt looked so moved by it all, clearly the mating bond was settling between them already. They signed the forms, Newt’s fingers shaking as he put down his name.

Percival smiled soothingly at him and Newt returned it weakly, not at ease yet but getting there.

They had the time to learn each other now. 

Theseus took one look at them and knew immediately what had happened. Newt dressed in Percival’s coat and clearly nothing else. Percival’s possessive hand on his back, the heavy scent of mating in the air still, clinging to them both. 

Newt’s neck marked with a faint bruise from where Percival held him.

Theseus lunged at Percival, eyes wild and enraged.

It seemed like this was normal as well, the minister knowing a spell to restrain Theseus without hurting him. Other aurors coming into the room to help hold the angry alpha back. All of MACUSA would know in a few hours, the Percival had turned and claimed the Scamander boy. 

“You bastard, you utter bastard, I trusted you,” Theseus snarled. 

“You should have known better,” Percival replied calmly, a hand on Newt’s hip and not letting him go. “Now Newt is mine and already carrying our firstborn.”

Newt looked shamed now, avoiding his brother’s gaze. But the omega neediness was already settled and he clung to Percival’s side like a lost child.

“You wanted him to be so many things and you never thought to ask him what he wanted. Newt will have everything he’s ever dreamed of now. A home and family, a career with his creatures, I’ll let him be happy by letting him make his own choices. You seemed to have lost focus of that, so eager to make him a alpha.”

Theseus fought the spell holding him but Percival could see how the words sank in.

“Newt wanted to be an omega, he chose to be,” Percival said and Theseus stopped short, mouth parting in shock. His gaze swung to Newt who looked away. He was so confused and lost, his mind muddled now. Percival’s words sinking into him, how he had muttered to Newt he had wanted it as he forced him. The omega heat making it all so blurred and unclear what had occurred. Like a night of heavy drinking or potion taking, Newt wasn’t sure what had really happened.

“Newt?” Theseus asked, voice small.

While it might not be clear to him what had happened, Newt was smart enough to know what would. They were bonded as mates now, as an alpha and omega. Married and already expecting a child. They were tied together for good or bad.

Fighting that would be foolish.

“I wanted to, wanted to be free,” Newt whispered and Theseus slumped. Percival smirked, feeling the satisfaction of years of planning coming together perfectly.

“I’ll honour him obviously,” Percival added, squeezing Newt’s hip. “We’ll have a good life together and he won’t be less for being a omega, I won’t let him.”

 

It took time, of course, Theseus wasn’t a fool and he knew there was much more to the story than Percival ever admitted to him. He knew it was likely Newt had been forced and he had asked Newt many times over the years. But it was better to deny, to keep Theseus at ease in that little way. Being an omega was a bit like walking on water, watching others struggle to swim in the murky depths. Alphas were driven by their instincts, by the need to be dominant, right, and powerful. There was no such ridiculous drive in an omega, just a calm patience to watch the world move around him. To watch alphas growl and snap at each other like beasts and then try to pretend they were in control still. 

It was a bit silly, how easy it was to sooth them.

Percival was a powerful and charming man but Newt learned to look underneath his warm smile and see the beast lurking beneath. It was a beast as well, all growling and feral, wanting to be the hunter, to breed and follow his base instincts. As his mate and mother of his children, it was very easy for Newt to call him to heel when he wished.

The same with Theseus, Newt could see passed what he showed to what was at his base. Able to calm or rile him, to do so with any alpha really. Newt preferred to calm, of course, he wasn’t perverse. He just wanted a happy family.

He raised his children with care, three in five years with Percival hungry for more yet. But true to his word, he let Newt have his career, helped him find people to learn from and changed the very laws of America so Newt could work with magical creatures. He was one of the first omegas to publish a book that sold worldwide, one of the first to be seen as more than ‘just an omega’. It was hard sometimes, to be in the spotlight. But as an omega it was fine for Newt to shy away, to want to be left alone at times. He was granted a leeway that an alpha never would have been given.

A unique sort of freedom.    

Newt hadn’t known what Percival had been up to until he was already dosed and too lost to stop it. The day in the office impressed into Newt’s memory for all time. The alpha snatching him up and claiming Newt in every possible way he could. So pleased with himself and utterly satisfied knowing he had taken and bred Newt in a single day.

They role-played it sometimes, a sure thing to get Percival going, Newt visiting at lunch and playing the part over again. The virgin bride, heat fevered and desperate. Percival was so cunning and clever but Newt just needed to beg a bit and bat his lashes and the alpha was lost in his need to dominate and claim.

They had a good life together, Percival too arrogant to admit he was in love right away but always showing it in his actions. He liked to think himself the great predator but he had also worked for years to secure Newt and to give him the life he knew Newt wanted. How could he not love the man for such efforts? He was a good father as well, endearing himself to Newt even more with how he doted on their little ones. Always having time for them and always so warm and soft, letting that alpha nonsense go when it came to his children's happiness. 

Really, it had worked out well.

Newt did feel silly though, saving up for years and spending all that money for alpha seed to turn himself after their visit to America, only to not need it in the end.

All’s well that ends well, he supposed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Newt, you little sneak. So me and a friend where chatting about the 'turning' trope in alpha/omega fic and this is what came of it. 
> 
> I finished second part of Waheela fic! I'm just editing so expect that in a few days. :D Working on others as well, getting all excited for the movieeeeeeeeeeeee. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr!](https://the-miss-lv.tumblr.com/)


End file.
